02172014MaenamRyspor
10:41 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 22:41 -- 10:41 AC: omq omq Rysporbro !!! 10:43 GT: ~Oh, hello Maenambro! What'ʃ all the excitement abovt?~ 10:43 AC: I liike 10:43 AC: totes have 10:43 AC: a supes not-so-secret secrett 10:43 AC: SHIPPINQ ASSIQNNMENT !!! 10:44 GT: ~Gaʃp! Who'ʃ the lvcky covple?~ 10:44 AC: Sami and Nully 10:45 GT: ~Really? What qvadrant?~ 10:45 AC: diiiiiamonds 10:45 AC: diamonds all thee way 10:46 GT: ~...REALLY? Darn, I ʃvppoʃe I'll have to croʃʃ ʃami<>Baliʃh off of my ʃhipping chart.~ 10:46 AC: ummmmm 10:46 AC: well likke 10:47 AC: Balish is uhh 10:47 GT: ~Oh, goodneʃʃ, I completely forgot, I'm ʃo ʃorry~ 10:47 AC: lolol its totes okaay 10:47 AC: I liike cannt keep track mosst of the timme either 10:48 GT: ~It waʃ a very ovtdated ʃhip, in any caʃe, and it'ʃ long ʃince paʃʃed. My ʃincereʃt apologieʃ again.~ 10:50 AC: lolol its toooootes fine Rysporbro 10:51 AC: oh and uhhh 10:52 AC: I thiiink I have like 10:52 AC: annother update forr yu 10:53 GT: ~Ohoho, indeed? Do tell.~ 10:53 AC: weeeellll 10:53 AC: I thiink I mannaqed to qett a matesprit !!! 10:54 GT: ~REALLY? Oh, Maenam, that'ʃ WONDERFVL! I'm ʃo happy for yov!~ 10:54 AC: =:D thanks Ryspor !!! 10:55 AC: its kinnd of really weiird how it happenedd but its preetty nice !!! 10:56 GT: ~Weird? How do yov mean?~ 10:56 AC: uuuhhhhh well itss 10:56 AC: toooootes a lonq storry 10:56 AC: thee short off it is 10:57 AC: I turrned intoo a SUPES MAIL PRINCESS and Mr. Postman pledqed to be my kniqht 10:58 GT: ~ʃvpeʃ...mail princeʃʃ?~ 10:58 AC: yeah liike I saiid 10:58 AC: tooootes weird 10:59 GT: ~Well, vm. All right, then. Congratvlationʃ again, in any caʃe!~ 10:59 AC: =:D=::D 10:59 AC: *=:D 10:59 AC: thaaaaanks !!! 10:59 AC: oh but riqht 10:59 AC: businness 10:59 AC: sooooo like 11:00 AC: Nully is in suuuupes need of a moirail 11:00 GT: ~Yeʃ, it'ʃ certainly ʃovnded like it in ovr recent converʃationʃ.~ 11:01 GT: ~And we've choʃen ʃami aʃ the candidate, then? Do either of them already have pale yearningʃ towardʃ the other?~ 11:02 AC: Nully is deeeeefinately palecrusshinq hard on Sami 11:02 AC: buuuut she says liike 11:02 AC: Sami kiinda isnt suure about the ideea ??? 11:02 AC: =:\ 11:04 GT: ~Hrm, yeʃ, it'ʃ likely ʃhe doeʃn't feel like ʃhe can fvlly commit to a pale relationʃhip.~ 11:05 AC: I cann totes qett that too 11:06 AC: I quuess the reall thinq is moore 11:06 AC: Nully needs a moirail baaaaad 11:06 GT: ~ʃhe really doeʃ.~ 11:07 GT: ~All right, ʃo ovr firʃt covrʃe of action wovld ʃeem to be making ʃami more receptive to the idea of a moirallegiance.~ 11:08 AC: totes 11:09 AC: uhhhh 11:09 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre either of vʃ know her very well, thovgh, ʃo it might be difficvlt. We'll moʃt likely need to be cloʃer to her for thiʃ to work.~ 11:09 AC: hmmm well I wass qonna try tallkinq too her annyways 11:10 AC: maaybe I cann be likke 11:10 AC: suuuuupes subtle aboutt it 11:11 GT: ~Yeʃ, the ʃvbtle approach wovld be beʃt, I think.~ 11:13 AC: hmmm I couuld ask Balish forr help 11:15 AC: buuuut I qett the feelinq thatt miqhht like 11:15 AC: noott be a supes qood ideaa ?? 11:15 GT: ~Oh? Why not?~ 11:16 AC: weelll Balish and Nully havee uhhh 11:16 AC: nott hadd the best kinnda relationship ?? 11:16 GT: ~Oh, yeʃ, I...ʃee what yov mean.~ 11:17 AC: qlub 11:17 AC: I liike 11:17 AC: toooootes feel likke theres 11:18 AC: like all thiis complicatted junk in theese teams 11:20 GT: ~Well, I think it'ʃ rather expected when yov pvt 18 hormonal teenagerʃ together with no one elʃe arovnd for an extended period of time, really.~ 11:23 AC: lolol yeahh true datt 11:33 GT: ~ʃo ʃtep One of Operation ʃamiNvll iʃ to become better acqvainted with ʃami, then?~ 11:33 GT: ~We really mvʃt come vp with a better ʃhip name than that.~ 11:33 AC: hmmmmm 11:34 AC: howw abouut uhhh Samullar ??? 11:35 GT: ~That'ʃ fairly good. Ooh, or maybe ʃomething to do with their titleʃ?~ 11:36 GT: ~Hm, I know Nvllar iʃ a Maid of Hope, and I'm fairly ʃvre ʃami iʃ a Breath player, thovgh I don't know her claʃʃ.~ 11:36 AC: ohh ohhh 11:36 AC: Breath of Hope maybe ??? 11:37 GT: ~Ooh, I like it. Breath of Hope it iʃ!~ 11:38 AC: yaaaay !!! 11:40 AC: okaay so liike 11:41 AC: we shoulld totes qet onn to phase 1 suuuupes quick 11:41 GT: ~Indeed. The ʃooner thiʃ ʃhip ʃailʃ, the better, eʃpecially for Nvllar.~ 11:42 AC: yeaah 11:42 AC: ummm 11:43 AC: donnt tell her this beccause shees SUPES my BFFTNIAPW 11:43 GT: ~BFFTNIAPW?~ 11:43 AC: Best Friend Forever Thouqh Not In A Pale Way 11:43 GT: ~Ah.~ 11:43 AC: butt I feel like 11:43 AC: suuuuuupes bad that I cannt help her more 11:44 AC: so liike yu said 11:44 AC: the soonerr the betterr 11:45 GT: ~Well, if thiʃ goeʃ off withovt a hitch, thiʃ ʃhovld help her immenʃely, ʃo that'ʃ ʃomething, no?~ 11:45 AC: lol true 11:45 AC: thannks Rysporbro =:D 11:46 GT: ~Not a problem, Maenambro. 3=:D~ 11:47 GT: ~All right, we'll reconvene in a while to report ovr progreʃʃ! We ʃhall not reʃt vntil we ʃee thiʃ ʃhip ʃAILED!~ 11:48 AC: like sir yessir !! 11:49 AC: qood luuuuuck Rysporbro !!! 11:49 GT: ~Haha, the ʃame to yov!~ 11:49 -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 23:49 --